


After Work

by Kairyn



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/pseuds/Kairyn
Summary: Just a couple ladies enjoying some together time after work.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	After Work

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago for a Real Life friend who ships these two hard. I thought I posted this ages ago but apparently not... I'd never written Femslash smut before this so please be kind and enjoy.

Kira Nerys was… mildly irritated as she entered her quarters, as was evident by the way she nearly ripped her uniform top off the second the door closed behind her. She might have also been muttering a few choice angry words at nothing in particular and yet everything at the same time. She tossed the jacket off to the side where it hit the arm of the couch and promptly toppled over the other side to land on the floor. Kira didn’t notice, and even if she had, she wouldn’t have bothered picking it back up.

“Of all the stupid…” Kira was grumbling even as she pulled her boots off to toss across the room as haphazardly as she had her jacket.

Her oh-so-placid entrance had not gone entirely unnoticed, but for the moment, she wasn’t interrupted as she continued to make a mess on her way to the cabinet where she had stashed a very handy bottle that she kept for just such a situation. Jadzia, who had emerged from the bedroom, leaned one hip against the doorframe as she watched the Major continue to mutter and grumble. Jadzia waited patiently until Kira had poured herself a drink and taken a long sip that was a bit more than a real sip, all things considered. “I take it the meeting went well,” Jadzia said lightly.

Kira scoffed as she went into the fresher without even glancing at her sometimes annoying unflappable partner. “Oh yes. So well, in fact, I would love to have another just like it tomorrow. Or the day after! And after that, too! You know, I don’t know why Sisko even keeps me around when he won’t listen to me!” she complained, not having even a little trouble getting her voice to carry through the quarters.

“You know very well that Benjamin thinks very highly of your opinions,” Jadzia replied.

“Do I?” Kira asked back. “It doesn’t seem like he… what are you wearing?” Kira, who had come out of the fresher and spotted the Trill, who looked far too casual for the lacy blue thing that was clinging to her skin. It was entirely unfair how tempting the scientist looked with her hair unbound and gently curling around her face with so much silky smooth skin exposed. The dark blue and black of the nearly see-through outfit had wonderful contrast against her skin, and Kira had to fight hard to not let her eyes linger too much on Jadiza’s curved hips and barely concealed breasts.

“You bought it for me,” Dax said far too innocently.

“Well, yes, I realize that,” Kira said as her eyes drifted again. She could _almost_ see through it, especially where it stretched over Jadzia’s curves. Her oh so lovely curves. “I just… never thought that you would actually… uh, wear it!” she added with a false laugh that did little to make her feel like she was gawking less.

Dax narrowed her eyes slightly. “Seems strange to buy me something you don’t want me to wear,” she said teasingly.

Kira’s mouth went very dry, and she quickly downed the rest of her drink. She hated when Dax used that tone of voice. How was she supposed to keep even some vague thought in her head when Dax spoke like that anyway? It was entirely unfair! “It’s not that I didn’t want you to wear it, I just…” Dax gave her an expectant look, and Kira scrambled. She just… something. She was sure there was something she meant to say at the end of that. What the hell was it?

Dax smiled a slow and very teasing smile as she watched Kira flounder for some sort of response. She always found it very satisfying to catch the fiery Major off guard and probably always would. She looked down at her outfit and slowly parted one loose piece to pretend to examine it with a pout. If it happened to show off her stomach at the same time, well, that simply couldn’t be helped. “Well, if you don’t like it after all… I could always take it off…” Jadzia said innocently.

Again Kira stared for a good half minute. “Yes,” she said firmly. “Yes, you should definitely take it off. It doesn’t suit you after all.” Even though it brought out her eyes even more and made her skin seem absolutely flawless and delectable. No. Much better to have it off.

Dax made a thoughtful sound and pushed off the doorframe. She made a show of stretching her arms up above her head and pretended as if she didn’t know that Kira was staring with a bit of a gape. “Then there’s nothing for it, I suppose,” Jadzia said as she lowered her arms and turned in one smooth motion. “I’ll just have to take it off,” she added lightly as she made her way into the bedroom. She undid the ribbon keeping the top ‘closed’ and let it slip off her shoulders.

She tossed it back the way she came almost carelessly, although she knew that Kira would see it fly through the air. Sure enough, Dax had barely crawled onto the bed when Kira rounded the corner, already pulling off her own undershirt. Dax was terrible at hiding her amusement as she watched Kira discard the tank top and start on her pants. “Is something wrong, Major?”

Kira gave her an unimpressed look even as she somehow managed to jump out of her trousers and onto the bed in one move. It was rather impressive, actually. “You can stop playing coy now, Jadzia,” Kira said as she easily braced herself up on either side of her partner.

“Oh? Can I?”

Another unimpressed look followed before Dax decided to cut off the sure to follow snarky comment. It was simple enough to accomplish, after all. All she had to do was pull Kira down and… otherwise engage her relentless tongue.

The Major put up a token protest, simply because she couldn’t get the chance to have the last word, but then sunk into the kiss. Her hand slid up to tangle in the wealth of black hair that was so rarely let down, and her tongue did what it did best and fought. Although, this sort of fighting was a lot more enjoyable all around than trading barbs with diplomats and politicians. Dax allowed herself to thoroughly enjoy kissing Kira while also tracing the slightly leaner lines of the Bajoran’s body, making certain to move just light enough and slow enough to make Kira shiver with pleasure and kiss even deeper. Dax had always loved a passionate partner, and Kira was just about as passionate as they came. She was all fire and fight and temper, which came through every single demanding sweep of her tongue and press of her fingers.

Kira shivered again as Dax’s fingers slid down the dip of her spine and then over her backside but didn’t let it distract her from her own exploration. Kira’s hand slid, rather regretfully, from tangling in Jadzia’s dark mane to brush over her bare breasts. She responded beautifully with a little noise of pleasure, and her nipples hardening under the tease. Kira smirked some and moved to kiss down her partner’s jaw. When had they last done this? Whenever it was, it had been far too long.

Dax moaned a little as Kira’s fingers continued to tease and massage her breast with no small amount of confidence. “So… what happened?” she breathed.

“Do you ever not ask questions?” Kira almost growled in slight frustration.

Dax smiled to the ceiling, not put off in the least by the growl. “You talk more when you’re distracted.”

“And you talk less,” Kira replied instantly. “I guess we’ll just have to see who’s more distracting here,” she added before letting her mouth move further down. The result was instantaneous. Jadzia let out a very arousing noise from the back of her throat and let her hand not groping Kira’s firm backside tangle in short auburn locks instead. Kira counted it as a victory and pressed her advantage, teasing Jadzia’s hardened nipple with her tongue while her now freed hand worked on its sister.

Dax arched up into the pleasure but was not about to give up so easily. Her hand at Kira’s backside quickly slipped underneath the thin fabric to squeeze and grope bare skin. It didn’t seem to help as Kira’s hot mouth, and skilled fingers were still very distracting at her breasts. Several moments of scrambled and very disjointed thinking later, Dax managed to work a thigh between Nerys’. Kira let out a moan of her own against Dax’s skin as the Trill’s thigh pressed hard against her center, which was already plenty hot without the help and only got hotter and wetter.

Dax took her chance and flipped them over while Kira was distracted. She smiled down at her love and dropped down to kiss her again. Kira kissed back just as fiercely as before, tasting every secret corner in Jadzia’s mouth and fighting with her tongue in a fight that she almost didn’t care if she lost or not. Kira’s hands moved down Dax’s sides and hooked over the top of the little scrap of fabric that had been just annoying enough to hide Dax’s privates and yet not enough to be decent.

The dark blue fabric was around Jadzia’s knees in an instant, and Kira’s skilled fingers quickly found the treasure they had been failing to fully hide. Dax broke the kiss to let out a noise somewhere between a shaky gasp and a moan as Kira unerringly found her swollen clit and began to rub. Kira smirked as she watched the Trill above her try to regain control and fail every time Kira’s fingers moved. 

Dax was quickly losing her composure. Kira simply knew what it was she liked and was terribly good at doing it. Dax had to lower her head as her legs trembled and liquid heat began to dribble down to coat Kira’s relentless fingers. Kira kissed along Dax’s hairline and ear even as she moved her fingers faster and harder. Dax moaned louder and her fists tangled in the sheets beneath them. “K-Kira!”

Kira didn’t relent, enjoying every second of seeing her beautiful partner trembling in pleasure and moaning so deliciously. Her free hand moved up to tangle in Dax’s luscious hair again, even as Jadzia practically lost her ability to stay up from pleasure. 

It didn’t take much longer before Dax was crying out even louder than before when she reached her climax, thanks to Kira’s skilled fingers. She panted for a second before turning her head and kissing the Bajoran beneath her. Kira kissed back even as her fingers continued to slowly tease Dax. She slipped two inside the hot wet channel that was still trembling and clenching from the pleasure that had just passed. Dax moaned a little and rolled so that they were side by side on the bed. 

Dax’s hands went to Kira’s hip, and Dax broke the kiss with a frown. “Why do you still have these on?” she asked, pulling at the offending bit of cloth.

“Because you never took them off for me?” Kira suggested with a bit of a chuckle. “We can fix that, though.”

“Mm, I intend to,” Jadzia replied as she quickly started pushing them off the Major’s hips.

In a flash, the last bit of cloth was thrown off somewhere unimportant, and Dax kicked off her own underwear that had been pushed down only as far as necessary, and then the two of them were coming together in another passionate kiss. Dax’s fingers slid inside of Kira with several lifetimes of practice behind them. Kira gasped as Dax used every bit of knowledge at her disposal as well as familiarity with Kira’s own body to bring the Major pleasure very quickly.

Kira moaned, and her hips jerked towards her partner as her pleasure quickly started to build. Dax smiled and continued thrusting her fingers towards the best spots that made Kira quiver and melt inside. Kira grabbed at Dax’s hips for support even as she fought to not succumb to the pleasure, simply for stubbornness sakes. Dax always brought her over anyway, so what was the harm in drawing it out and being a bit stubborn? As Jadzia’s fingers thrust deep inside of her body again and drew forth another loud moan of pleasure, Kira honestly couldn’t think of a reason not to prolong it.

Dax smiled and kissed Kira again before hoisting Kira’s leg up and out of the way. Kira barely had a chance to register the change before Dax was between her legs, her own hot and wet center pressed hard against hers. Kira moaned again and jerked forward. Dax bit back a moan of her own as their swollen folds slid and ground against each other in the most wonderful way ever. Dax rolled her hips and brought them both another moan of pleasure.

“Dax…”

Jadzia gripped Kira’s hand with one of hers but otherwise didn’t stop as she started rubbing and grinding their centers together, being sure to move their clits together as often as she could manage. They were both moaning and trembling, their hips moving faster and harder to try and feel more of the wonderful pleasure of the other.

Kira moved fast and hard, throwing everything into the motions like she did everything else, but Dax wasn’t any less passionate. The noises of pleasure grew louder as they both grew hotter and wetter between them. Finally, they reached the end of their endurance and came together with a mixed noise of pleasure.

There were several moments where they had to catch their breath and just laid there in a tangle of sweaty limbs and mussed bedding. Slowly, Dax untangled from Kira’s legs and crawled up to lay beside her lover. She smiled lovingly and brushed her hand over the side of Kira’s face. Kira had her eyes closed though she was obviously not asleep, just basking some in the afterglow. Yes, it had been far too long since they had shared each other.

Dax gave it another few moments before leaning close and giving Kira a peck on the lips. “So, are you going to tell me now?”

Kira’s eyes snapped open with an annoyed look. “If I tell you, I’m just going to get mad again.”

Dax gave a very unfairly seductive smile. “I’ll just have to calm you down again,” she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The Major thought about protesting but then smiled. “Well, if you’re not opposed to it, who am I to say no?”

“Who indeed?”


End file.
